phantomfandomcom-20200214-history
Madame Giry
Madame Giry is the ballet instructor at the Opera Populaire. She is percieved by critics as the replacement of The Persian form the original novel. She retains a past with Phantom, having saved him from a roaming circus which he was serving in. The 2004 Movie Madame Giry is first shown at the rehearsal. She is showing the new managers the ballet dancers, telling them that the Opera Populaire was proud of them. She tells them that Meg was her daughter and that Christine was like a daughter to her, and explained how she brought Christine to the Opera Populaire. She finds the letter dropped by Erik, and reads it to the new managers. Madame Giry explains that the retiring manager paid the phantom, and when the new managers looked stunned at the amount paid, she inquires, "Perhaps you can afford more?" Madame Giry then suggests that Christine sings in Carlotta's place. After the performance, Madame Giry brings Christine to her room, and gives her a rose with a black ribbon on it, saying that the Phantom was pleased with Christine's singing. She then departs. However, she was present and watching while Erik took the key and locked Christine in. When Meg was about to follow the tunnel inside of Christine's mirror, Madame Giry brings her daughter away from the room back to the dormitory. She sees a worker, Joseph, telling stories about the Phantom, and she tells him to be quiet, and proceeds to slap him. She uses his own noose and throws it around his neck, and snarls at him to keep his hand at the level of his eyes. Madame Giry announces the next day that Christine had returned and that the Phantom had left another note. She tells Raoul that Christine would see no one when he asks to visit her. Madame Giry watches during many of the opera performances, and when Christine had to be ready for her role as countess, it is Madame Giry who helps her get dressed in the costume. Madame Giry appears at the New Years Eve Masked Ball, and when Raoul is in a circular hall of mirrors, she brings him back upstairs and explains how, as a young girl, she saved Erik and brought him to the Opera Populaire. She insists that Erik was a genius and a magician. When Christine was kidnapped by the Phantom, Raoul asks Madame Giry to take him to where Erik was taking Christine. She agrees and takes him, but warns him to keep his hand at the level of his eyes. She tells Meg and the cast to remain in the above areas of the Opera Populaire. She brings Raoul partway down a staircase, and tells him to keep going, but she did not dare go further. This is her last appearance. =Relationships= Erik A young Madame Giry rescued the Phantom from a circus and hid him in the basment of the opera house. In the film, she appears to care for him as a family member. Her main contribution in the film is illuminating the location of Phantom's lair to Raoul. Unlike The Persian, however, she makes no attempt to follow Raoul to the lair. Meg Giry Her daughter is a ballet dancer, and the two women appear to care for each other very much. Meg is referred to Phantom (quite often) as "Empress Meg". Christine Daae In the 2004 film, madame Giry comments that she thinks of Christine as a daughter. The film states that she took her in after her father, a famous Swedish violinist, died. Portrayed by........ Madame Giry is played by Miranda richardson in the 2004 film. Category:Characters